The daughter of Genkai
by Yuki Rei Jaganshi Chan
Summary: Genkai's daughter appears and so on...COMPLETE. I might write a sequel, it depends on U!
1. Genkai's daughter

Hiei was training when he sensed an unknown energy. It seemed vaguely familiar to him but he couldn't place it.  
"Hiei!" Yusuke yelled. "Can you feel that energy?" Hiei asked.  
Meanwhile, Kurama was sitting in an open meadow thinking about the finals that would take place in a couple of days. He sighed. How would he ever beat Karasu if he didn't figure out a weakness? He then sensed an unknown energy near him. 'Could it be Karasu?' He thought. Kurama did not want another run in with him just yet. He looked up to see a girl about Hiei's height standing in front of him. "Hello, I am looking for my mother, Genkai. I was told she was here at the Dark Tournament." The girl said. "Genkai is your mother?" Kurama asked wearily. The girl nodded her head. " You must be Kurama! I have heard so much about you. Nice to meet you! I am Aiko." The girl said happily. Aiko had pink hair that was in a braid down to her butt and had cold, black eyes. "I'm sorry to say that your mother was killed a few days ago by a man named Toguro." Kurama whispered. "Oh! Poor kaasan. Sorry to bother you." Aiko said turning away so Kurama could not see the tears forming in her eyes. "We could use a substitute. Do you know how to fight?" Kurama asked. "Sure. Yes, I know how to fight. I guess that would be one way to avenge my mother's death." Aiko mumbled. "Sorry, but I've got dibs on Toguro." Yusuke said, standing behind Aiko. Aiko turned around, startled. "You heard everything I said, didn't you?" Aiko asked. "He wasn't the only one." Kurama said pointing to Hiei and Kuwabara. "Eeek! Who's that ugly pig?" Aiko said pointing to Kuwabara. Everyone roared with laughter except Hiei who smirked. "I'm not ugly and I'm not a pig. My name is Kuwabara." Kuwabara said. "Whatever ugly!" Aiko said. "Hey, I've got a girlfriend you know!" Kuwabara said. "I'm surprised this girlfriend of yours hasn't died of shock! Then again, with everyone else around, if she feels faint she can just look at them." Aiko said, smirking. "Aiko, you have a way with words." Hiei said. "Why thank you Hiei. How long has it been? 5 years?" Aiko said. "Wait a second, how do you know the shrimp?" Kuwabara asked. "If that was any of your business ugly, I'd tell you!" Aiko said glaring at Kuwabara. "Maybe you could tell all of us later?" Kurama proposed. "Maybe." Hiei said. 


	2. the past revealed

First I would like to thank Asteria for reviewing my story. Thank you! Now on with the second chapter: The past revealed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone had gone to bed with the exceptions of Aiko and Hiei. They were in Hiei's room talking about everything.  
"So, ugly and Urameshi are humans? Easy to believe, cause they seem weaker than us. Ugly sure seems to hate you." Aiko mused.  
"The fool is a disgrace to all ningens and demons alike." Hiei coldly replied.  
Hiei had always hated Kuwabara, mainly because he was stupid and ugly. But now Kuwabara was in love with Yukina! Hiei was forced to team up with him and Urameshi. Hiei didn't mind Kurama, though.  
"5 long years, Hiei. What happened?" Aiko asked.  
"I had planned to take over the world with Kurama and Gouki. You remember Gouki, right? Urameshi showed up and Kurama withdrew from the group, taking the mirror of utter dark with him. Gouki was killed by Urameshi and Kurama gave up the mirror after he saved his ningen mother. Well, I underestimated Urameshi and he beat me. As punishment, I had to become a Reikai Tantei and was not able to contact you. I never forgot you, though." Hiei explained.  
"I wasn't here to find my mother, truthfully. I had heard about you fighting and tracked you down." Aiko said.  
They were sitting on Hiei's bed with the lights as dim as they could go.  
"Hiei, you remember when we were running through the meadow trying to get away from that farmer when we had stolen his wife's necklace?" Aiko asked.  
Hiei chuckled. "Who could forget? What a day that was?"  
Knock.... knock.  
"Who is it?" Aiko asked.  
"The human, the ugly fool, and the fox." Yusuke said.  
"What the hell do you want?" Hiei demanded.  
"I believe you said that you would tell us how you two know each other." Kurama yelled through the door.  
"Fine come in, if you dare." Aiko challenged.  
They opened the door only to be pelted with water balloons. Yusuke gave her a death glare.  
"What, did you think I was kidding?" Aiko asked, smirking.  
"Just tell us the story." Yusuke growled.  
"Fine. Have a seat." Aiko said, still smirking. "Hiei, would you like to start or should I?" She asked.  
"You." Hiei whispered, staring intently out the window.  
" All right, Hiei was searching for someone," Aiko said, putting a lot of emphasis on someone, "and I was headed in the same direction he was. We were ambushed by demons several weeks later after becoming great friends. Next thing we knew we were fighting with all of our strength. A demon was about to kill Hiei. I went in front of Hiei and got hit in the heart. I was only 12 years old then........." Aiko said, remembering that day. Hiei had slashed through the rest of the demons before approaching Aiko. 'Please, Aiko, don't die. Your only 12. Damn it, why did you get in the way.' Hiei yelled at his dying friend.  
'Because, you have a reason to live, Hiei. I have no reason or want to live, except you might be reason. Goodbye, Hiei Jaganshi.'  
'Don't say goodbye just yet, Aiko.' Hiei said. Hiei concentrated some of his energy and gave it to Aiko.  
'This should be enough to heal your wound and keep you alive.' Hiei whispered.  
  
End of flashback  
  
"Aiko, are you all right?" Kurama asked.  
"Yep, well anyways, I lived, with the help of Hiei." Aiko said, winking at Hiei.  
"Well is that all?" Kuwabara asked.  
"What did you expect something dramatic?" Hiei asked, smirking.  
"Not from you!" Kuwabara growled.  
"Yusuke and ugly pig leave, I'd like to talk to Hiei and Kurama now!" Aiko said.  
Aiko slammed the door after Yusuke and Kuwabara left.  
"Well on to talking." Aiko said. 


	3. The Talk

First I'd like to thank Mistress of Anime for reviewing. Thank You! Well, on to chapter 3: The Talk  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Man, Yusuke and ugly sure are nosy!" Aiko stated.  
"Well, what did you expect?" Hiei asked.  
"From your friends, not a lot!" Aiko said.  
"What about me?" Kurama whined.  
"Kurama you are quite the gentleman." Aiko said.  
"Why thank you." Kurama replied.  
"Well, Hiei, do you think we should get out the wine? I don't know if I'll be able to talk about this sober." Aiko asked.  
Hiei went to the cupboard and got out the strongest wine in there. He then got three glasses out and poured a little into each.  
"Aiko, what did you want to talk about?" Kurama asked.  
"The past. I was told that after Hiei left me, you found him. Well, is it true?" Aiko asked Kurama.  
"Yes, Hiei was looking for something when I noticed that he had a tear-gem necklace on his neck. I wanted it so I lunged at him and tore it off his neck. He used his super-speed to get it back. Then he set fire to my hair and sped off. I managed to get my hair near a river. I let my guard down, though. I was shot by that hunter and came to Ningenkai to be reborn." Kurama replied.  
The evening went by fast. Hiei had drunken too much and was saying perverted things. Luckily, Aiko was too drunk to care. Kurama, however, had left around midnight when Aiko and Hiei had fallen asleep on the couches. It was not the day of the finals, thankfully!  
"Hiei, Hiei, wake up!" Aiko whispered. "HIEI!!!!!!!" Aiko yelled.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT WOMAN?" Hiei yelled back.  
"Time for breakfast." Aiko said, cheerfully.  
"Whatever." Hiei mumbled.  
"Hiei, Yusuke and the others are waiting! Now get up!" Aiko said.  
Hiei reluctantly got up and got dressed.  
"Hiei, I know your still drunk, but warn me the next time your going to get dressed in front of me." Aiko said, blushing a bit.  
Hiei, being drunk, kissed her playfully on the lips. Aiko blushed even further.  
"Hiei, never do that again!" Aiko said.  
"What? This?" Hiei asked kissing her again.  
Aiko stared at him for a moment,  
"Hiei, where did you learn to kiss like that?" Aiko asked, blushing furiously.  
Before Hiei could reply Yusuke came in without knocking.  
"Hey, everyone is waiting!" Yusuke asked, "And why are you blushing? Oh well, hurry up!"  
Yusuke left and Hiei whispered in Aiko's ear,  
" I'm not drunk, Aiko."  
Aiko blushed furiously as Hiei kissed her on the cheek.  
"Shall we go to Yusuke's room for breakfast?" Aiko asked trying to change the subject.  
Hiei nodded. They went into Yusuke's room and were greeted by Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina.  
"Did you two sleep well last night?" Kuwabara asked, smirking.  
Aiko lost her temper and punched Kuwabara in the face before Hiei got any chance to do something.  
"If that was any of your business, I would tell you!" Aiko shouted.  
"Besides, when I left they were asleep on seperate couches." Kurama said.  
"Yeah, sure Kurama. Did it cross your mind that they could have woke up after you left?" Yusuke asked, smriking.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Well, your are going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens to Yusuke and Kuwabara for being dirty-minded. Plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. chapter four

Thank you ToonDarkMagician for reviewing!!! Onto chapter 4 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aiko shot a gust of wind and fire at Yusuke which sent him flying out the 6 story window. Hiei tried to slice Kuwabara in half, but Yukina got in the way, Hiei instead set fire to Kuwabara's hair and clothing.  
"HELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP." Kuwabara yelled at the top of his lungs.  
Yusuke, by now, had landed but would be pretty sore for a while.  
*3 hours later*  
"AIKO!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Keiko roared.  
"Because I felt like it. If Yusuke was even more disgusting, he would be dead by now. So be grateful!" Aiko said.  
"Same for Kuwabara." Hiei mumbled, glaring at Kuwabara who was flirting with Yukina.  
'Kuwabara, I WILL have your head one of these days!' Hiei secretly swore.  
"Hiei, you and Aiko need to go while we tend to their more 'fatal' wounds." Botan said, and she wasn't lying, Kuwabara had some burns that would take an hour to heal and Yusuke had some blood gashes to take care of.  
Aiko and Hiei left to go train for the finals that would be the next day.  
"So, you never answered my question." Aiko said, blushing a bit.  
"What, that? I haven't had any experience before." Hiei said.  
"Whoa, and you kiss that good!" Aiko said.  
"Maybe." Hiei said with a smirk.  
"What should we do?" Aiko asked.  
"Fight!" Hiei said.  
They started to fight. Hiei drew his sword and Aiko drew out 2 daggers. Hiei launched at Aiko with his sword, but Aiko blocked with both her daggers above her head. She then threw the daggers to the side and made an energy force field. Hiei was slammed into a tree and knocked unconscious for a few minutes. Aiko sat down to wait for Hiei to get up. But he never did.  
"Hiei?" Aiko said. " Hiei, I know you're not unconscious so get up. HIEI!!!!"  
Kurama came running to the scene.  
"Aiko, what is the matter with Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
"He won't wake up! I knocked him against a tree with my force field and sat to wait for him to get up." Aiko whispered half in denial.  
"Aiko, you must've hit him real hard! He's alive, though!" Kurama said.  
"Thank god!" Aiko mumbled.  
Hiei came to in an hour to find himself in his room. His memory came back in minutes. He remembered fighting with Aiko, then a blue flash of light. Then it was dark.  
"HIEI!!!!" Aiko yelled, hugging him furiously.  
"Hi." Hiei said kissing her on the lips. Aiko blushed furiously.  
"Welcome back, Hiei. You gave Aiko quite a scare." Kurama said.  
"Gomen, Aiko." Hiei said.  
"That's okay. I'm sure you'll make it up to me somehow!" Aiko said cheerfully.  
"How?" Hiei said suspiciously eyeing Aiko.  
"Oh, you'll see!" Aiko said.  
"Do I honestly want to know?" Hiei asked.  
"Not right now." Aiko said. "Maybe later." Aiko teased. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ sorry this can't be longer!!!!!!!! Plz review. 


	5. Hiei's favor

Thank you Evil Authoress for reviewing!!! Now, on to chapter 5:Hiei's favor. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hiei!" Aiko said sweetly.  
"What woman?" Hiei grumbled.  
"You owe me a favor, so...we're going shopping!" Aiko said excitedly.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Hiei yelled.  
Kurama and Yusuke burst into the room.  
"What's going on?" Yusuke said, half expecting to see a youkai dead on the floor.  
"I'm taking Hiei shopping!" Aiko enthusiastically said.  
"What?" Yusuke and Kurama said, bursting with laughter at this accusation.  
"Have a good time Hiei." Yusuke teased.  
"Aiko, where are you shopping at?" Kurama asked.  
"I honestly don't know! But Hiei will be getting some new clothes I suppose!" Aiko said.  
Hiei panicked. He hated shopping! He absolutely hated it!  
"Why me?" Hiei whined.  
"For one you owe me a favor, remember? Two, I'm not dragging ugly or anyone else to a department store." Aiko said simply.  
"Fine!" Hiei said, realizing he couldn't get out of shopping.  
"Do you need any help?" Kurama asked innocently.  
"No." Aiko said, knowing his intentions were not good ones.  
"Hiei, we got to go now! The tournament is tomorrow and we have 3 hours to shop before it gets too late and we have to train." Aiko said.  
"Oh! I simply can't wait!" Hiei said bored to death.  
"Then let's go!" Aiko said, taking Hiei's arm and dragging him to the nearest store.  
*At the store*  
"Hiei you sit down while I go try some stuff on." Aiko said, pointing to a chair.  
The shopping went on for at least an hour. Finally, Aiko was done.  
"Hiei, we have an hour, would you like to go get some ice cream?" Aiko said.  
"ICE CREAM? Yay!" Hiei said.  
They got to the ice cream parlor and Hiei got Neapolitan ice cream while Aiko got black cherry ice cream. They were on their way to the hotel when a demon attacked them.  
"Time to die, you stupid demon!" Hiei yelled as he slashed the demon to pieces.  
"Shall we keep going?" Aiko said.  
"Duh!" Hiei said.  
"Hey, what took you 2 so long?" Kuwabara asked.  
"We were shopping, you ugly moron!" Aiko said.  
Kuwabara burst out laughing only to be hit over the head by Shizuru.  
  
"Stay outta there business!" Shizuru said.  
"Ouch, sis, that hurt!" Kuwabara said.  
"Aiko and I are going to train now!" Hiei said.  
"Who cares?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Fool!" Hiei said.  
"Shrimp." Kuwabara yelled.  
"FOOL."  
"SHRIMP."  
5 minutes later.  
"ENOUGH!" Botan shouted.  
Hiei and Aiko went outside to train while the others played card games. 2 hours later, Aiko and Hiei came back up, exhausted. They immediately went to bed.  
Next morning...  
"Wake up!" Yusuke shouted at Aiko and Hiei.  
The Dark Tournament was starting. Aiko and Hiei raced to Yusuke's room to meet up with everyone. They made there way down to the stadium, and thus the tournament began! 


	6. after the tournament

Thank u Lady Sesshurin for reviewing!!!! Sorry it took me so long to write this next chapter!  
Chapter 6: After the tournament !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It was 6 weeks after Team Urameshi won the dark tournament and wished Genkai back to life. Aiko and Hiei were living at Genkai's temple, Yukina went back to the ice world, Botan went back to Reikai, whilst everyone else went back to their ordinary lives; if you could call it ordinary! School was about to start up again and the gang had two months of summer to enjoy. They decided to take a vacation to Miami, Florida. Kuwabara asked Hiei to invite Yukina along since he wouldn't be able to journey all the way to the ice world without freezing to death. Hiei only went because Aiko said she would go with and made a point that it was his sister he was going to get!  
  
"Hiei, where exactly is the ice world?" Aiko asked dumbfounded.  
"Hn, you'll see soon enough. If we speed up it will take us 30 minutes to get there. Then you will have to go one way while I go the other." Hiei replied.  
The rest of the journey was silent. When they finally reached the ice world they went in two different directions. Not long after Hiei was pursued by 3 koorime.  
"What are you doing here? Are you not the forbidden child that Hina cursed us with?" One of them asked.  
That had done it. Hiei launched towards them.  
"HIEI! STOP!" Yukina yelled.  
Hiei stopped and looked at Yukina. The koorime took the chance to attack him. He killed them with ease, despite Yukina's yells.  
"Hiei, did you find Yuk....." Aiko asked, then gasped noticing the dead koorime and Yukina screaming in agony.  
Yukina finally fell silent but was still sobbing.  
Aiko turned her head to Hiei, "Hiei...why?" She asked uncertainly.  
"They attacked me so I killed them." Hiei said shortly.  
"Hiei....you killed the high elders!" Yukina whispered.  
"So, they deserved it!" Hiei snorted.  
"Look, Yukina, Kuwabara sent us to invite you to come to Miami with us." Aiko said, changing the subject.  
"Fine!" Yukina snapped, apparently annoyed by the fact that Hiei killed some of her people.  
"Okay, we are leaving right now!" Hiei said, pained to see Yukina that way.  
They left without a word and did not talk the whole way back to Genkai's temple where everyone was waiting. Yukina was still pissed as ever.  
"Hey babe!" Kuwabara said to Yukina.  
Yukina's power flared.  
"Call me that again and I will kill you, Kazuma!" Yukina bellowed.  
"What's up with Yukina?" Yusuke asked Aiko.  
"Hiei killed the elders of her world." Aiko replied smoothly, apparently not caring about what happened after she heard the details.  
"Well, let's get moving!" Botan said cheerfully.  
They got on the plane to Miami that Koenma had so graciously supplied them with. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. The airplane

This is chapter 7: the airplane ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@###  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! HELLLPPPPPPP MMMMEEEEE!" Hiei yelled apparently afraid of airplanes.  
"HIEI!!!!! CALM DOWN!!!!!!!" Aiko yelled over Hiei.  
They got off the airplane and took a screaming Hiei off first. They met Koenma at the abandoned airport at half past nine.  
"Hello, nice trip, I assume." Koenma said, peering at Hiei.  
"Oh, yes, lovely!" Said a half-exasperated Botan.  
"What's eating you, Botan?" Koenma asked.  
"Someone," Botan said, glaring at Kurama, "Gave Hiei too much chocolate before the flight and Hiei thought he was being attacked by monkeys!" Botan yelled at Koenma.  
"I will show you where you will be staying for the next week." Koenma said, ignoring a fuming Botan.  
When they got down to the cabin, Hiei had calmed down enough to be taken out of his straight jacket.  
"Now, everyone gets there own room and we have one extra room that everyone is to leave alone." Koenma stated.  
"Why does the toddler want us to leave the extra room alone?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke.  
"You fool, do you really think we would know!" Hiei said.  
"No one's asking you, shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled as he ran to the nearest room.  
Hiei found a room that was all black while Aiko found a navy blue room.  
"HIEI!!!" Aiko called from the room across from his.  
"What?" Hiei yelled.  
"Koenma's making us look for a dumbass demon murderer on our vacation!" Aiko whined.  
"Here's a file for you, Hiei!" Koenma said, walking out of the shadows of Aiko's room.  
"Once again, a big entrance." Hiei mumbled bored to death.  
"Her name is Ryo. She's a star demon and she has been killing innocent people. You need to find her because I want her as a spirit detective." Koenma said, ignoring Hiei.  
Aiko and Hiei's jaws dropped.  
"Why?" Aiko mumbled half in denial.  
"Why what?" Hiei asked. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@ @@@ Hehe, you'll have to wait till my next chapter to find out why Aiko is like this!! 


	8. a trip to town

First I would like to thank Takiaa Hart for reviewing! Chapter 8: A trip to town ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! @@@@@@@@@####################%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Why?" Aiko yelled, lunging at Koenma.  
Hiei stopped her just before she hit Koenma in the face,  
"Aiko, what are you talking about?" Hiei asked.  
"What's going on?" Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara asked as they walked in the door, yawning.  
"I only told them that I want all five of you to go and find someone I want as a spirit detective!" Koenma mumbled.  
"DO YOU KNOW WHO RYO IS AND WHAT SHE IS CAPABLE OF, YOU OVERGROWN TODDLER?!" Aiko bellowed.  
"No, I guess that only you know what you're talking about!" Koenma said hotly.  
Kurama stepped forward; "I know what she is talking about." He stated.  
"Humor us!" Botan and Keiko said as they stepped into the room.  
"Ryo is a star demon who was abandoned by her people. I met her a couple of times as youko, but she never really said anything. She has a brother...." Kurama left his words hanging, knowing that everyone would only be terrified if he said the rest.  
"Well.... Who's her brother?" Yusuke asked.  
"You don't want to know!" Aiko said cheerfully, clearly enjoying the suspense.  
Yusuke turned to Kurama, "What aren't you telling us Kurama?" He demanded.  
"Ryo's brother is Rando, she is a million times more powerful than you are now, Yusuke. Her and Aiko are evenly matched, and," Kurama turned to Aiko,  
"Do you want me to tell them the rest?" He asked her.  
"No, the rest is too personal for them to know." Aiko murmured.  
"All right." Kurama said and nodded in agreement.  
Kurama turned to the others, "That is all I know and don't badger Aiko and I for more information that is too personal to say in the first place!" He said.  
Everyone agreed with him except for Hiei.  
"Let's go to Miami now, unless everyone would rather stay in the forest." Aiko proposed.  
When they got to Miami, everyone found that they all wanted to do something different at the mall.  
"Everyone, split up. Yusuke and Keiko, Kuwabara and Yukina, Koenma and Botan, Hiei and Aiko, and I'll go with Aiko and Hiei." Kurama announced.  
Aiko whistled, "Wait, we will meet back here in an hour. Any signs of you-know-who I expect you to get her to come with you and then find Koenma." She said.  
"Whose you-know-who?" Kuwabara asked.  
"You idiot, think! Who are we looking for?" Aiko said.  
"What? Oh, Ry....." Kuwabara said, but was cut off by Aiko.  
"Shut up! She could be anywhere, don't use her name, if you must talk about her call her Starr." Aiko said to everyone.  
With that said, everyone left. Aiko, Hiei, and Kurama went off to the arcade.  
"Shiny, Shiny, Shiny!" Kurama said as he ran into the jewelry shop and stole some necklaces.  
"Why did he have to lose control now?" Hiei mumbled, apparently amused and annoyed.  
Hiei was playing Star Wars when he lost.  
"You god damn piece of shit machine!" Hiei yelled as it burned to pieces.  
"Hiei! Don't do that!" Aiko yelled as she dragged him away from the prying eyes and out of the shop.  
Just as she got him out of the shop, it burned to pieces.  
"HIEI!" Aiko yelled, turning around to face Hiei with a death glare.  
Hiei shrugged, "What? The machines were giving me a headache, I couldn't concentrate on fighting with Yoda!"  
"Well, Aiko, it's been a long time." A voice said.  
"How did you find me?" Aiko asked the person.  
"Easy, an unnatural fire in the arcade? I knew it had to be you or one of your friends." The person said.  
Aiko glared at Hiei, "Well, Ryo, some aren't as cautious you in a mall full of ningens." Aiko said. 


	9. Ryo

Thank you Takiaa Hart for reviewing! Chapter 9: Ryo ! ~~~~~@@@@@@@####################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$  
  
"So, Aiko, how long has it been? 3,4 years?" Ryo asked.  
"3 years, Ryo," Aiko said. Then she turned to Hiei, "Hiei go find Jr. for me and bring him here. We're about to leave and we don't want to leave him here." Aiko said.  
Hiei nodded at Aiko and growled at Ryo before leaving.  
"Well, you and the forbidden one are back on good terms I see." Ryo said, looking amused.  
"Look, Hiei will be back with someone who wants to talk to you. He's very fond of you, of course." Aiko said bitterly.  
"Well, here they come. Ah, yes, Koenma and the grim reaper. How lovely." Ryo said.  
Koenma was in his teen form without his pacifier, whilst Botan was wearing jeans and a shirt with a bunny on it.  
"Well, Koenma, why don't you tell me what it is you wish to say." Ryo demanded, apparently growing bored.  
"You are under arrest!" Koenma said placidly, "For the murders you've committed. You have two choices, rot in hell, or join my group of spirit detectives."  
"Ryo, rotting in hell would suit you best." Aiko said hatefully.  
"Is that the way you talk to the one person who trained you and took you in when you had no one else to go to?" Ryo asked.  
Aiko launched towards Ryo with hate and sorrow in her eyes.  
"I'll kill you for that, Ryo!" Aiko yelled.  
Kurama and Hiei were soon separating Ryo and Aiko. (Hiei had a hold of Aiko and Kurama had a hold of Ryo.)  
"Kurama, let go of me!" Ryo demanded.  
"How do you know her, Kurama?" Hiei asked.  
"She was a friend back when I was known as Youko Kurama. I asked her to take care of Aiko as a favor to me. I thought that Hiei and Aiko needed to be separated for a couple of years. So I took care of Hiei while Ryo took care of Aiko. Hiei soon left, but he never found Aiko; Ryo made sure of that."  
Aiko burst into tears. She didn't want everyone to know what happened five years ago! That was her business, not anyone else's! Hiei finally let go of Aiko and she dropped to the floor.  
Aiko looked up at Kurama, "Why? WHY DID YOU TELL EVERYONE?" Aiko demanded.  
Kurama looked away from Aiko's gaze, "Because I had to." He said simply.  
Aiko felt a knot in her throat as the others appeared. She ran out of the mall and when the coast was clear, she flew back to her room in the forest.  
Hiei stared at Kurama with hate in his eyes, but he said nothing. In a blur of black, he was gone. Unlike Aiko, he ran into the heart of the forest and found a tree to rest on. The others were discussing Ryo's position.  
"Well, I will take a position as a spirit detective. But, Aiko must act at least a little civil towards me!" Ryo said.  
"Done deal." Koenma said, shaking her hand.  
Kurama was stealing more jewelry while chanting "Shiny, Shiny, Shiny." Ryo was watching him while laughing as Kurama almost got caught. They soon left the mall and went back to the cabin. When they got back the place was trashed. A note was pinned to the door with a ninja star. When Botan read it she nearly fainted.  
"Botan, what is it?" Yusuke and Koenma asked.  
"Aiko and Hiei have left!" Botan said with a look of horror on her face. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Interesting, don't you think???? 


	10. the search for aiko and hiei

Chapter 10:The search for Aiko and Hiei. {{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ {{{{  
  
"What do you mean they've left?" Yusuke asked, alarmed.  
Botan handed him the note, it said,  
We are leaving, don't bother looking for us because  
You won't find us.  
Aiko and Hiei  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" Kurama asked.  
  
3 years had passed since the night Aiko and Hiei left. The search was useless. They couldn't find either of them. The Makai was too big for them to search and only Kurama, Ryo, Yusuke, and Kuwabara could go since they knew how to defend themselves. Then one day a girl approached them.  
"Sorry, but you are on sacred grounds of the elemental goddess, Tiber. I suggest you leave or pay the price." The girl said.  
"We are looking for some people and we'll leave when we want to." Yusuke said to the girl.  
The girl had short, black hair and navy blue eyes.  
"Amy, what is going on?" A man with spiky blue hair and black eyes asked.  
"These people refuse to leave Tiber's land." Amy said.  
"We'll just have to teach them a lesson!" The man said, shooting something that resembled Hiei's dragon of the darkness flame.  
Amy shot a gust of black wind at Yusuke and Ryo. Ryo and Yusuke tried to block, but found that her attack was too powerful. After the two attacks, everyone was on the ground unconscious.  
"Well, we can't just leave them here!" The man said. "Tiber would be mad if she didn't get to meet them!" The man said.  
The man and Amy carried everyone to the temples and left them in a room until they woke up.  
"Where are we?" Ryo asked.  
The man came out of the shadows; "You are in the temples of Tiber, the elemental goddess of the East." He said.  
"Who the hell are you?" Asked Kuwabara.  
"Not that it is any of your business, but its Mat." The man said.  
"Matt and Amy." Kurama muttered.  
Amy and a woman walked into the room. The woman went up to the group and then turned to Mat and Amy, "Are these the ones?" She asked.  
Mat and Amy bowed, "Yes, Tiber, they are." Mat said.  
Tiber then turned to Kurama and shot a gust of wind at him. Normally it wouldn't have hurt so much, but she was right next to him so he was bleeding all over.  
"That hurt, didn't it?" Tiber asked.  
Kurama whimpered a bit but then glared at Tiber.  
"Don't mind me asking, but do I know you two? You look so familiar!" She asked Mat and Amy.  
"Hn, I doubt it." Mat said.  
Kurama looked a little more closely at Mat and said uncertainly, "Hiei? Aiko?"  
"Who?" Amy asked a little curious now.  
Amy and Mat looked at each other then left the room talking in a foreign language.  
"Who are they really?" Yusuke asked Tiber.  
"They're Amy and Mat! Duh!" Tiber said, puzzled.  
"When did you meet them?" Kurama asked.  
"About two years ago. They needed a place to stay and I needed guards. They've been here ever since."  
Kurama raised an eyebrow then turned to Yusuke, "Well, they left 3 years ago so it could be them." He said.  
"Well, I'm assuming you need a place to stay, so...you can stay here for the night. I'll have someone show you to your rooms." Tiber said. "SARAH!" Tiber yelled.  
Almost at once a girl about Aiko's height with brown hair in a ponytail and ragged clothes showed up.  
"Yes, Madam?" Sarah asked.  
"We have guests and I would like you to show them to their rooms, please." Tiber said pleasantly.  
Sarah bowed and motioned for Yusuke, Kuwabara, Ryo, and Kurama to follow her. Kurama got settled in then went to go talk to Yusuke. On his way there, he heard voices coming from one of the rooms. He found the room and decided to listen in on the conversation. It was Mat and Amy talking.  
"How could they know it was us, Amy?" Mat asked.  
"I don't know, our disguises fooled even Tiber." Amy said.  
Kurama left to find Yusuke and tell him what he heard.  
"Yusuke, I am certain that Amy and Mat are Hiei and Aiko!" Kurama told Yusuke. He ended up telling Yusuke what little he heard of their conversation.  
"Whoa, I wasn't prepared for this!" Yusuke said, panicking slightly.  
"Well, it's not nice to eavesdrop." Mat said coldly from the doorway.  
"Oh, and you shouldn't leave the door open, Kurama." Amy said cheerfully.  
"It was by luck that we overheard you. Listen we are not this Hiei and Aiko." Mat said, turning on his heel to leave, but before he could, Amy stopped him.  
"Mat, should we tell them?" Amy asked with a worried look on her face.  
Mat's eyes flashed dangerously red before he shook his head, "It is our business, not theirs"  
Amy and Mat left after that.  
The next morning came soon enough. Sarah came and woke them up for breakfast. They soon went down to find a lot of people down at the breakfast table. Mat and Amy had been talking silently in a different language and looked up when they saw Yusuke and the others appear with Sarah.  
"Good sirs and ladies, may I kindly introduce you to...." Tiber said, "What are your names, I don't believe I caught them last night." She asked.  
"Their names are Yusuke Urameshi," Mat said pointing to Yusuke,  
"Kazuma Kuwabara," Amy said doing the same.  
"Ryo: sister of Rando," Mat said now pointing to Ryo,  
"And Shuuichi Minamino, better known as Kurama."  
After Amy said Kurama's name, a lot of people started mumbling about something.  
"The Youko Kurama?" Someone said.  
Kurama raised an eyebrow at this.  
"He looks a lot different than what the legends say." Another said.  
"Hey!" Yusuke yelled, "If you have something to say, why don't you share it with the rest of us?"  
Tiber ignored all of this, and with a wave of her hand, everyone went quiet.  
"Well, this is Mr. Sanders, Mrs. Kamiya..." Tiber went on and on with about 20 people.  
But Yusuke didn't care; his eyes were on Mat and Amy. They didn't seem to notice that he was staring at them and kept talking in a different language. Yusuke could understand some of it and caught the sentence once again, 'How could they know it was us?' Yusuke didn't know what to think. He just wanted to find Aiko and Hiei. He wanted Amy and Mat to be them so bad so he could see there faces once again and so he could stop his silly search. Kurama was highly aware that any of these people could be Aiko and Hiei. This would be an ideal place to be. So many people here that they would only have to change their appearance and bits of their attitude and they'd fit right in. This was a game to Kurama, a hunt. Part of him wanted it to end, the other part thought it was only the beginning. Maybe it was, but he didn't know what part he should believe. He just wanted to find Hiei and Aiko and apologize for everything; he needed them. Without them the team was incomplete. Not to mention, Koenma wanted them back so he could sleep peacefully at night. Koenma needed someone to guard his territory. All in all, it seemed that everyone had reasons that were self- centered. Like Botan wanted them back so she didn't have to listen to Koenma whine about them being gone. Keiko wanted them back so Yusuke could stay with her in the human world. Shizuru didn't care whether they came back or not. Kuwabara wanted them back so he could stop searching. Ryo wanted them back because she had no one to pester and no rival. Kurama even had his own reasons. He wanted to go back to his family and leave peacefully there. They all had selfish reasons that towered above the reasonable ones. Kurama missed Hiei and Aiko.  
'When will they come back?' He thought. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 


	11. a glimpse

Chapter 11: a glimpse ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Yusuke and the others had left after breakfast not wanting to run into Mat and Amy again.  
"Well, they could be Hiei and Aiko." Yusuke said.  
"I doubt...."  
Kurama cut off his words as he sensed Hiei. He looked up into the trees to see a black blur and then nothing.  
Kurama nudged Yusuke; "Did you see that?" He asked him.  
"Huh? What?" Yusuke asked looking at Kurama like he'd lost his mind.  
"HIEI! I SAW HIEI!" Kurama yelled excitedly.  
From a distance, Hiei heard Kurama saying his name. He wanted to answer him but didn't want to show his face to them just yet. He needed to find Aiko and convince her to come with him first. But despite Aiko, he appeared before them.  
Kurama saw a black blur that turned to Hiei. "Is that you, Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
"Hn. Yes, but you can forget you saw me! I'm only going to tell you something, then I suggest you go home." Hiei said bitterly.  
Kurama turned his back to Hiei then said, "What is it you wish to say?"  
"Stop looking for Aiko and me! We don't want you to. We will come back when we wish. In fact, it might be sooner than you think." With that said, Hiei left in a blur of black.  
Kurama turned around, but he was too late to say goodbye to Hiei.  
"Well, should we give it a rest for today?" Ryo asked.  
"Hai." Kuwabara said hopefully.  
"If you wish!" Yusuke said, and collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. Just then, his communicator rang.  
"What, Botan." Yusuke said.  
"Well we might have some information on where you can find Aiko." Botan said.  
Yusuke straightened up, "Tell me!" He demanded.  
"She has a sister living in the temples of an elemental goddess named Tiber. Her sister used to live in the eastern part of the kitsune village but was thrown out of the clan for unknown reasons." Botan said.  
"Aiko's a fox spirit?" Kurama asked.  
"No! Her sister is. They don't have the same father. Aiko's father is a wind demon while her sister, Amaya's, father is a kitsune demon."  
"Amaya? As in Amy?" Everyone asked.  
"Yes she prefers to go by Amy." Botan said.  
"Damn, We were just there." Yusuke said pounding his fists into the ground.  
"Why did she pretend not to know Aiko or Hiei?" Kuwabara asked.  
"You moron, it's obvious that she must have gotten in a fight with Aiko! But Aiko must have asked for help and her sister took her in." Ryo said.  
"Sounds logical enough." Botan said, "Well, go back and have a talk with Amaya and her partner, Mat." She ordered.  
"In the morning!" Kurama said, already setting up tents.  
"Okay." Botan agreed.  
"Good deal!" Yusuke said, crawling into his tent.  
They headed back to Tiber's lands the next morning. This time, though, Amy and Mat weren't there to greet them. They went straight to the doors and talked to the guards. The guards didn't want to let them in and had to be 'persuaded' to let them go in.  
"Well, that was easy!" Kurama said sarcastically.  
They went to find Tiber. She was in the dining room and looked slightly taken aback by them.  
"Mat! Amy!" She yelled.  
Almost at once, Mat and Amy came rushing into the room, with Aiko and Hiei right behind them.  
"What..." Amy asked, leaving her words trailing as she saw Yusuke and the others.  
Hiei growled. "I told you to go home!" Hiei said angrily.  
"Why? So we can wait for you to come back in 5 years? No more!" Ryo said looking at Aiko.  
"I'm not leaving." Aiko said. "Nor am I." Hiei said.  
"Hiei and Aiko are not allowed to leave until I dismiss them!" Tiber said.  
"There not your slaves!" Yusuke shouted.  
But before anything could be resolved, Aiko said something to Amy before Hiei and her left in a blur of purple and black.  
Yusuke and the others left after that, knowing they were defeated. Aiko and Hiei were too fast for them. They didn't feeling like chasing shadows and felt that if Aiko and Hiei wanted to leave, it was there choice. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 


	12. Waiting

Chapter 12: Waiting %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Hiei," Aiko complained, "Just swallow your freaking pride so we can go back!" Aiko pleaded. "Look, we can hide until they find us!" Hiei said.  
"You mean you can! I'm going back. You can follow if you like." Aiko said, and vanished in a blur of purple.  
"Aiko...Wait!" Hiei yelled and vanished as well.  
It had been 5 years since they're run in with Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Ryo. They didn't know what to expect when they got back.  
Yusuke and the others had been playing cards at Ryo's apartment when there was a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" Ryo asked. She looked through the little window in here door and dropped her mug to the floor where it shattered into millions of pieces.  
Everyone looked up. "Ryo, what is it?" Kurama asked.  
"Aiko.... Hiei...." Ryo said as she opened the door and let them in.  
Kurama looked to the door before turning his back to his former teammates, "I thought you didn't want to come back!" He said coldly.  
"Kurama, DROP IT! I BEGGED HIM TO COME BACK HERE AND YOUR NOT GOING TO MAKE MATTERS ANY BETTER BY MAKING 'US' LEAVE AGAIN!" Aiko yelled.  
"So, Hiei, you let her drag you around like a dog?" Kurama said bitterly.  
"Kurama, drop it!" Yusuke said.  
"No, I want to hear him admit it! I want to hear him say he came here because Aiko begged him to." Kurama said, but obviously he had said too much because he got a blow to the mouth from Aiko for that.  
"WE CAME BACK HERE TO SEE YOU! WASN'T HIEI YOUR BEST FRIEND?" Aiko yelled unable to control herself anymore.  
"He was, until you came along and then made him leave with you. I have no respect for him anymore." Kurama said calmly.  
"I thought I knew you better than this Kurama! I only go where I want to. I didn't have to follow her around or follow her back here. We didn't even go the same way after we left. I met up with Mukuro and stayed there for a while. She went somewhere else. I came back here because I wanted to, like it or not!" Hiei said, glaring at Kurama the whole time.  
Kurama gulped down another bottle of sake before muttering something about going to bed. (He lived in the apartment across from Ryo's.)  
"Well, I guess we both need to find somewhere to sleep!" Aiko said.  
"Bye, then." Yukina and the others said.  
Hiei and Aiko left. Aiko went to find somewhere to sleep, but Hiei went to Kurama's apartment and knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" Kurama asked.  
"Hiei." Hiei said.  
"Come in." Kurama said.  
Hiei went in only to be attacked by Kurama. Kurama punched him in the face a couple of times before going to sit on the couch.  
"What the hell do you want?" Kurama asked.  
"To talk." Hiei said.  
"I have nothing to say!" Kurama said.  
"Look, I left because I wanted to find Mukuro. I am her heir now. I didn't leave because Aiko wanted me to. I told her I was leaving that day and she said she'd tell everyone. I had no idea that she left until she came to visit me in Mukuro's realms. I then knew you'd be looking for me and her, so I found you and told you not to." Hiei said as he turned leave.  
"Hiei, I'm sorry." Kurama said. "I've had too much to drink tonight. Please excuse my rudeness!" Kurama begged.  
Hiei nodded before he left. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 


	13. Author's Note Plz read! very important

Author's note  
  
This is not a chapter! I'm just going to say that I won't be writing anything for the next 2 weeks! I am on vacation and I don't have a computer where I'm going. 


	14. Aiko's eyes

Gomen Nasai for taking soooo long!!!!! Chapter 13: Aiko's Eyes  
  
~~~~~``````````````````~~~~~~~~~~`````````````~~~~~~~~~~~```````  
  
"Aiko! Wait up!" Hiei yelled. Aiko turned to face Hiei, she had a pale, steely look in her eyes. Almost like her soul was not there anymore. Hiei shuddered. "Aiko, are you okay?" Hiei asked. Just then, Aiko fell into Hiei's arms. She had blacked out. "KURAMA!!!!!" Hiei yelled. "What is it Hiei?" Kurama asked. "Aiko." Hiei whispered. Kurama looked at Aiko, nothing seemed wrong with her, until he looked at her eyes. They were silver and misty. Aiko was beginning to get a little pale. Kurama didn't mind that. He was staring at her eyes. It looked like her soul was gone. Her very being destroyed. "Hiei, I'm so sorry. I don't know what is wrong with her! It looks as though her soul is gone. If that is gone, there is nothing I can do for her." Hiei held Aiko closer to him, "Aiko, Please. Wake up!!!" Hiei whispered. "Hiei....." Aiko whispered. "There here....." Aiko began, but she blacked out again. "Who's here?" Kurama asked. Hiei had suddenly turned pale. His eyes showed a mixture of hate and fear. "Kurama, get everyone inside Genkai's temple...NOW! And don't.....don't let them out of your sight!" Hiei demanded, trying to find the right words. Kurama did not argue because he could see that Hiei was not going to argue. He took Aiko from Hiei and went to find the others. They were all right outside Genkai's. "Everyone, get inside!" Kurama ordered. "Why?" Yusuke asked. "Just get inside." Kurama demanded. Keiko screamed as she saw Aiko. "What has happened to Aiko?" Yusuke asked. "I don't know, but Hiei knows something." Kurama said. "Where....Where........is... Hiei?" Aiko managed to ask. "He is back there, looking for something." Kurama said. "NO! GET HIEI BACK HERE, NOW!" Aiko cried with all her might. "Aiko, what is the matter?" Kurama asked. "They....They......ARE HERE!" Aiko said before she fainted again. Aiko was on the brink of death. Hiei was back in the forest. He was looking for them...The people who hurt Aiko again. "Come out. Show yourself." Hiei demanded. Just then, a fire mage showed up. She had red hair and was wearing green pants with a blue shirt. Her eyes were brown. "Why?" Hiei asked the woman. "She broke the code...again. I'm sorry but I had to." The woman said. Hiei looked dumbfounded, "What code?" He asked. "Her code. She can not return to her world...She is a mixed breed. We don't allow humans on our island. She is part human. When you met her years ago...I was the one who had to kill her. You helped her escape death and she came back to our island. This time I had to attack her soul and mind, not her body. She'll die, but not as quickly." The woman said. "Please, don't kill Aiko." Hiei said with a sad look in his eyes. Then, a man, looking like a king, appeared. "Why shouldn't we kill Aiko?" The king asked. "Because...." Hiei couldn't admit that he loved Aiko, but he had to and it was now or never. "Because....I love her more than life itself." Hiei said. "I can't kill her if someone loves her...Aiko will not die." The king said. "She cannot come back to our island though." The woman said. "Deal. Now please stop attacking her!" Hiei said frantically. "Okay." The woman flicked her finger up to the air. "Aiko will be waking up soon. Goodbye." The king and woman said before vanashing. Hiei sped towards Genkai's temple. "Hiei!" Aiko yelled, hugging him. "Um....Hi!" Hiei said, hugging Aiko back and kissing her. "So....Hiei...what was going on?" Kurama asked. "Nothing...It's over now." Hiei said. "Okay......" Kurama said. "Kurama! I need help!!" Ryo yelled from her room. Kurama smiled and walked to Ryo's room. "Yes....?" Kurama asked. "I can't open this wine bottle!" Ryo said, handing it to Kurama. "Here." Kurama said, opening the bottle, "What's the occasion." Kurama asked with a sly smile. Ryo pushed back her hair to show a shiny diamond earring she was wearing. Kurama went wild. "SHINY, SHINY, SHINY!!!!" Kurama yelled. "Ryo, don't get him started on that again." Tiber said. "Too late." Ryo said. "Kurama, if you want shiny, you have to sit down and have some wine with me." Ryo said. "Fine! Shiny shiny shiny!" Kurama said. Aiko and Hiei were going up to bed. (Yes, they slept in the same bed, but they don't do anything!!!) "Aiko...You can't go to Windarune anymore." Hiei said. "No sneaking in or anything." "Okay." Aiko said. She wanted to go back, but sadly they didn't accept her. "Good!" Hiei said. 


	15. An Accidental End

Chapter 14: An "Accidental" end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@@@###################  
  
"HIEI!!" Aiko yelled, looking all over for Hiei.  
"What?" Hiei yelled.  
"We need you in the study." Aiko said.  
"I'll be there." Hiei whispered.  
"Hiei? Are you all right?" Aiko asked, a little scared at Hiei's calmness.  
"I'm Fine. We should not keep them waiting. Let's go before anyone suspects anything." Hiei murmered to Aiko.  
"Okay." Aiko said as she led Hiei to the study.  
"What took ya?" Ryo asked.  
"Nothing..." Aiko said.  
"Well...We need to get this meeting over with. Where is Kurama?" Tiber asked looking around for Kurama.  
"Here... Though I still don't see why you need me to help you...They are our friends!" Kurama argued.  
"We need you to lead them there." Hiei said to Kurama.  
(The meeting consists of Kurama, Aiko, Hiei, Ryo, and Tiber.)  
*An hour later*  
"So...does everyone know what they are doing?" Aiko asked.  
"Of course." Kurama said, sipping his tea.  
"Yeah...My part will be the funnest." Tiber said with an evil glint in her eye.  
"Hn." Hiei snorted.  
"Ryo?" Aiko asked.  
"Well, yes I know, duh!!" Ryo said.  
"Good...Tiber...why don't you, Ryo and Kurama go set things up. I need to talk to Hiei about something." Aiko requested.  
Tiber bowed as she left the room. She bumped her head when she stood up.  
"Hiei, do you think this will work?" Aiko asked.  
"Yes, we have been plotting for a while now. It will work if we do it right." Hiei said confidently.  
"I guess your right." Aiko said.  
"It's a shame Tiber is getting so excited over killing someone." Hiei said.  
*The next day*  
"Hey, Kurama, where are we going?" Kuwabara asked.  
"It's a suprise." Kurama said, looking at Kuwabara.  
"Can you give us a hint?" Keiko asked.  
"It's to die for." Kurama said, grinning.  
(I know its a bit corny, but I gotta put something! ^_^;;;)  
"That is not much of a hint!" Kuwabara yelled.  
"SHHHHH!!!!!!! You'll awaken the 'kitties'." Kurama muttered.  
"YAY! KITTIES, WHERE?" Kuwabara shouted.  
"Shut up!" Keiko hissed, stomping on Kuwabara's foot.  
Kurama laughed silently. He didn't want to do this, but Hiei offered him something he couldn't resist.  
"Okay, this is it!" Kurama said, pointing to a life-size maze. The walls were 20 feet high and the maze seemed to go on forever.  
"Wow!" Keiko said.  
"Kurama, what is this?" Kuwabara asked.  
"'Tis a maze." A little fairy said.  
"And who might you be?" Kurama asked, already knowing the answer.  
"I am Lakeita, fairy of these lands." The fairy answered.  
"Well...um...Miss...Lakeita......Can you tell us about this maze?" Keiko asked.  
"Oh, yes. Lots of riddles to solve. Lots of ends." Lakeita said.  
"By ends you mean dead ends, right?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Of course." Lakeita said with a twinkle in her eye.  
"Shall we?" Kurama asked.  
"Yes." Keiko and Kuwabara muttered.  
*Narrator* The maze looked beautiful at first. The moss on the walls and the vines made it look peaceful. They saw a lot of flowers, birds, butterflies, and wildlife. But soon the beauty was gone, covered by shadows and spiders and horrible creatures. Keiko screamed and fainted.  
"Keiko!" Kuwabara yelled. Keiko had fallen into Kuwabara's arms. Kurama was laughing. "That is not funny Kurama. What are you laughing about?" Kuwabara yelled. "Shhh...You'll awaken the creatures. I'm laughing because you're surrounded by youkai." Kurama said with an impish grin. Kuwabara looked around. "What?!" He yelled. "DARKNESS!" Someone bellowed. Kuwabara could only watch as everything went dark. He felt someone's hand on his neck. The hand was small, but strong. The person cracked his neck. The last thing he remembered seeing before he passed out was darkness. "WAKE UP!" Someone yelled at Kuwabara as they slapped his face. "I'm awake." Kuwabara mumbled. "Good." The person whispered. "The menace is awake." The person yelled. "Who....who..are..you?" Kuwabara asked. "You don't need to know. But as your going to die soon...I might as well tell you. I am Kuba: The captain of the dark nights. Master H...." "Kuba that is quite enough. The masters wish us not to tell who they are." A elf-lady said. "Lady Sen! My apoligies to you and the masters." Kuba said, bowing before her. "Now, you!" Lady Sen said, pointing to Kuwabara, "You sir, follow me." Kuwabara got up and followed this Lady Sen. "Where the hell am I? I want answers! NOW!" Kuwabara roared. "You will find why you are present here soon enough." Lady Sen replied. "Tell me now!" Kuwabara yelled. "No... It is not my right to tell you why you are here. Our masters will tell you." Lady Sen said, losing no patience whatsoever. They shortly arrived in a small room. Some very familiar faces were sitting at the table. "You guys gotta help me. Get me out of here." Kuwabara begged. "Why? So you can follow Yukina around all the time?" Hiei asked. "YES! I WANT MY YUKINA!" Kuwabara yelled. "Shut up you incompitant fool!" Aiko and Ryo yelled. "Kurama." Ryo said as she went to kiss Kurama. Kurama kissed Ryo back. "Shall we go check on the girl?" Kurama proposed. "Sure." Ryo said. Kurama and Ryo left. Aiko turned to Kuwabara. "Now, do you want to end up like Keiko, in a cage a hundred feet high with tigers, or would you prefer to be thrown in a pool with sharks?" Aiko asked. "Neither. I wish to see my dear Yukina again." Kuwabara wailed. "Shut your mouth." Tiber said, zipping his mouth shut. "Mmmmmfffffrrrrr..." Kuwabara mumbled. "What? I can't understand you!" Tiber said gleefully. "Tiber, unzip his mouth when he is going to die. I want to hear his pain." Kuba said. "Yes, that would be lovely!" Aiko said. Tiber turned to Lady Sen. "Why aren't you talking?" Tiber asked. "All life is sacred. You are going and killing off people. I don't agree, but I obey my masters." Lady Sen said with a grim expression. "Okay. Sen, you and Kuba will prepare the sharks." Hiei ordered. "Hai, Lord Hiei." Lady Sen and Kuba saluted Hiei. "Where did you get all these people?" Kuwabara asked. "Friends." Aiko muttered. "Why do you want me dead?" Kuwabara asked. "Baka, this is not 20 questions. We aren't the only ones who want you dead. There are many people who would pay to see Urameshi's best friend and girlfriend dead. One of them is Mukuro." Ryo said, reappearing with Kurama. Lady Sen arrived back. "Would you like me to release the tigers now?" Lady Sen asked. "Yes, the girl is awake." Kurama said. "As you wish!" Lady Sen said bowing. "Kuba! Get the tigers ready." "Hai, Lady Sen." Kuba said as he brought the cage down to the ground and let the tigers out. Keiko screamed. "Yusuke! Help me! Yusuke!" "Keiko, I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do." Yusuke said telepathically to Keiko. He was in Reikai right now, getting rewarded for the capture of Leny, a powerful demon. Yusuke thought nothing of Keiko's plea. 'She must need someone to fight for her. Kuwabara's with her.' Yusuke thought. "Keiko, I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen." Kurama said. "HELP ME!" Keiko screamed. Soon all 3 tigers were advancing towards her. (obviously you know what happens next, for the sake of everyone, I won't say.) Keiko screamed one last time. "KEIKO!!" Kuwabara yelled. "She's gone..." Lady Sen said sorrowfully. "Sen, do try to cheer up. Your putting me in a bad mood." Aiko said. "Hai, Ma' am Aiko." Lady Sen replied. "It's the fools time." Hiei reminded everyone. "Allow me to do the honors." Hiei requested. "Of course. He shouldn't mess with your sister." Aiko said. "I never messed with your sister!" Kuwabara bellowed. "You nearly corrupted Yukina, his sister!" Ryo yelled. Kuwabara's eyes got big, "No way, Yukina is not Hiei's sister." "Yes, she is. She doesn't know, but now that you know my secret, I will have to kill you." Hiei said simply. "Sen, Kuba! Take this moron to the sharks." Aiko ordered. "Hai! Lady Aiko." Kuba and Lady Sen said before they advanced on Kuwabara. "NO! YOU WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE!" Kuwabara yelled as he brought forth his spirit sword. "Hn. You incompatant moron. You obviously haven't realized that I am more powerful than you. They don't call me Lady Sen for nothing." Lady Sen calmly whispered as she made a boulder appear out of nowhere and smashed it over Kuwabara's head. "Ouch!" Kuwabara yelled as he sliced Kuba in half. "I see I will have to take matters into my own hands." Hiei said. Hiei ran to Kuwabara and used his super-speed. Hiei then through Kuwabara into the pool with sharks. Kuwabara couldn't escape as the authoress says he cannot swim. Though the water was only 4 feet. Despite Kuwabara's not being able to swim, he sliced all the sharks to bits and ran out of the water. Hiei took note of this and ran after Kuwabara. "You will not escape!" Hiei yelled. "Hiei! Stop! Let him run a bit." Aiko commanded. "There is no way he can get out, just let him run for a bit then you can roast him. Fried moron sounds tasty." Ryo said. "I agree." Tiber said. "Kurama?" Ryo asked. "I am not a cannibal, so i have to disagree with you demons." Kurama said curtly. Kuwabara was frantic. He couldn't escape. He needed help. 'Contact Urameshi.' He thought. Kuwabara used his telekinnessis (don't know how to spell ^_^;;;) to contact Yusuke. 'Urameshi! Urameshi? Help me!' Kuwabara wailed in his mind. "He's using his psychic powers to contact someone!" Aiko mused. "Hiei, roast him! Now, hurry!" Aiko screamed. Hiei was, of course, happy to oblige. He shot a fist of the mortal flame at Kuwabara. "Now I won't have to worry about you hurting Yukina." Hiei yelled. "I would never hurt her!" Kuwabara yelled as he managed to stand up and face Hiei. "Yukina is all that I have left of my family. I won't allow you to take her away from me. Even if I can't tell her who I am, I can still watch over her now without you pissing me off." Hiei said. "I WANT YUKINA!" Kuwabara wailed. "And so the great Kazuma Kuwabara meets his end." Hiei yelled viciously. Hiei shot a double fist of the mortal flame at Kuwabara. "We men go down with honor." Kuwabara yelled as he managed to slice Hiei. It was a mere slash. "Dumbass." Hiei said. "Well, now I know my death is not in vain." Kuwabara said before he died. He was dead before he even fell to the ground. "That takes care of that." Hiei said as he chopped off Kuwabara's head. "Sen, would you get the tigers out of the cage?" Aiko asked. "Yes Ma'am." Lady Sen said. Lady Sen went to the cage and lowered it. She let the tigers out and somehow made them get back into there cages on the ground. Hiei went down to the cage and chopped off Keiko's head as well. He knew he had to cut off there heads as evidence if he wanted the money. Hiei collected the heads and took them up to where the collecters were waiting. Whoever offered him the higher price, would get the heads and say they did the dirty work. That way Yusuke would never suspect them. It was ingenious. Aiko and Ryo were the masterminds. He thought up how they would kill them but it was Aiko and Ryo that thought up killing Kuwabara and Keiko in the first place. "Oi! I'm going up to meet with the people. Aiko, why don't you come as well?" Hiei proposed. Aiko got up from her seat and followed Hiei to the other room. #####################@@@@@@@@@@@$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Kuwabara: AHHHH!! Why did you kill me? Why? I want my Yukina! Yukina: Kazuma, I'm right here. Kuwabara: But in the fic I just got killed. Hiei: You fool, would you like me to kill you for real? Authoress: Now now Hiei, don't waste your time. Kuwabara: What?! I'm a worthy opponent! Authoress: Prove it. Kuwabara: Fine! I will! 


	16. Author's NoteAren't you getting sick of ...

Author's Note.... The last chapter WILL be rewritten if, and only if, I get enough people telling me they don't like it. Please E-mail me at: Hieis_gurl@yyhmail.com or review. I will either leave the story alone or rewrite it judging by your votes in one week from today.  
Thanks, Authoress:Hieis-gurl1 


	17. Sorrowful regret

Chapter 16: Sorrowful regret. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aiko could not believe she had allowed Kuwabara and Keiko to be killed! The next plan was to assassinate Enma and Koenma. It was absurd! She felt she could no longer take part in such a monstrosity!  
"HIEI, COULD YOU COME HERE FOR A MOMENT!" Aiko yelled.  
"Yes? What do you want?" Hiei asked, clearly annoyed from being disturbed.  
"When is the next stage of the plan?" Aiko asked, a little more interested then before.  
'What is she playing on? All she does in this group is sit and watch.I do all the work! Why does she need to know before anyone else?' Hiei thought with extreme curiosity.  
"I really don't know.I will conduct a meeting once I have decided. We need to strike at the right time. This could take weeks just to prepare. Timing is vital on this one! Do you understand?" Hiei asked.  
"Yes, of course. Sorry to bother you." Aiko said with extreme caution.  
Hiei flitted out of the room. Aiko was left to her thoughts.  
'What shall I do? I can't take this anymore!' Aiko thought. *A week later*  
"Lady Aiko? Lord Hiei wishes to see you in his room." Sen whispered. She looked at Aiko.  
"LORD HIEI!" Sen yelled frantically.  
Hiei came running into Aiko's room. Aiko was deadly pale, with a puddle of blood all around her. Hiei rolled her over onto her back. A knife had been thrusted into her heart. She was dead.  
"Aiko? Aiko.Please wake up! You can't be dead!" Hiei yelled in despair.  
"Shall I prepare a funeral service?" Sen asked cautiously.  
"She is not dead! What would you need a funeral for?" Hiei snapped at her.  
"Hiei, she is dead!" Kurama said calmly.  
"No she is not dead!" Hiei argued, unable to see the truth right before his eyes.  
"You just don't want to face reality. She died long before you or Sen came in here." Kurama trailed off, looking at Aiko's pale face.  
"Prepare the funeral service Sen!" Hiei said, dropping to his knees after she left. *At the funeral service.*  
Many a people came to Aiko's funeral service. Koenma, Genkai, Enma, the Reikai staff, the Reikai Tantei, and a lot of other people only Aiko knew.  
No one knew where Kuwabara and Keiko were. Ryo told Yusuke, Shizuru, and the Yukimura's that Keiko and Kuwabara had run off together. Yusuke fought away his pain. He trained day in and day out. He cared not about life anymore. Keiko had left him for his best friend.Or so he thought. Hiei had not sold the heads.He simply threw them in the Makai for someone to find and say they had killed Keiko and Kuwabara. The bodies were fed to the sharks.  
Hiei was sitting next to Kurama and Ryo. He had sorrow in his eyes. Everything he loved was dead or taken away.Yukina was taken by Kuwabara, and now by Touya. Aiko was dead. No one knew if she was killed or if it was suicide. Hina was also dead. His father was dead. Everyone he loved was gone.  
Aiko was watching her funeral from the trees. Her eyes came upon Hiei. He looked so sad .'wait why would I care how he felt? He was the one who got me into this mess in the first place! He was the one who convinced me to join the group! Why should I care about him at all?' Another little voice rang in her head.'Just because you do! "It is true." Aiko whispered to herself. " "We are gathered here today to mourn our loss of Miss Aiko Miyuki Kamiya. She was one of many unique people. In her own way she knew her time had come. Sadly it had to be when things got to be the best for her." The minister trailed off.  
Many people had brought black and red roses for Aiko. Hiei had brought her a tear gem.  
Aiko observed Hiei going up to her grave. He still looked sad as ever. He kissed the black tear gem before he set it on Aiko's grave.  
The grave said, 'Here lays the peaceful soul of Aiko Miyuki Kamiya.'  
"I can't say I'm feeling at peace." Aiko mused silently. She knew that no one would hear her, but she still was very silent.  
"Now is there anyone that would like to say something?" The minister guy asked.  
"Hiei, are you going to say anything?" Kurama asked him.  
Hiei shook his head. "No. Why should I? It would not bring her back."  
"I would like to say something." Touya said as he stood up. "Whether we knew Aiko or not, she was a good friend to all. Fair and just one might say.Sadly, her soul was never at peace. Her past is her own.I will not share it with others.Rest in peace, Aiko."  
"Any others?" The minister dude asked.  
"Yes." Kurama said. "One word of advice to Aiko wherever she might be.A rose always has its thorns. Be careful and settle the conflict of your heart and soul."  
"Thank you Kurama.your advice will not be taken lightly. And it will not be forgotten." Aiko whispered. Kurama could hear her, though.  
"With all said, please take a moment and pray for Aiko's soul to have a safe journey to the other world." Everyone bowed there heads and prayed for Aiko.  
Aiko did not want to miss anything of what was happening at her funeral. She had to leave soon."They" only allowed her to watch her funeral.  
Hiei was soon shedding tears. Tears of sadness, madness, and pain. His tears were not happy ones.  
Kurama had on a mask. He looked very calm. In truth, he couldn't believe Aiko went through with it.  
Yusuke was yelling at Aiko's grave. "HOW COULD..YOU LEAVE JUST LIKE THAT?" In the end.He was on his knees, begging Aiko to come back. He felt like a huge piece of his heart was gone now that Aiko and Keiko were gone. Aiko was Genkai's daughter. Keiko was his girlfriend.  
Genkai did not attend the funeral. She did not care about her daughter. "SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER! SHE IS DEAD AND YOU AREN'T GOING TO HER FUNERAL? DAMN IT GENKAI, YOU OLD HAG! SHE WAS PROBABLY THE BEST DAUGHTER ANYONE COULD ASK FOR.SHE KNEW HOW TO FIGHT; SHE HAD CHARM, DIGNITY, AND GRACE. SHE WAS SMART, SMARTER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE! OPEN YOUR GOD DAMN EYES! SHE HAD YOUR BEAUTY AND YOUR DEADLINESS! YOU CAN'T ABANDON HER.YOU JUST CAN'T!" Yusuke yelled at Genkai. He dropped to his knees in sorrow. Aiko was gone.  
"IT SOUNDS MORE LIKE YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH AIKO THEN KEIKO! STAY OUT OF BUSINESS THAT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" Genkai had yelled back at him.  
Koenma was a bit sad about the loss of a good fighter, but in truth he really didn't care about her.Neither did Enma.  
Ryo felt like her only adversary was gone. No one could match her strength better than Aiko.  
Tiber was sad about the loss of Aiko, but nonetheless, she held back any tears that threatened to shed and kept silent.  
Soon, the funeral was over. Aiko had to make her long journey back. In truth she knew Hiei would miss her, but she was dead. Koenma and Enma would soon be dead.She wished to not be a part of it.She couldn't bring back Keiko or Kuwabara. She knew they were gone for good. Hiei could not bring her back.Aiko did not love him anymore.She had fallen for someone else.She knew this someone needed her more than Hiei did.But he would never get her. %%%^%^^^^^^^^^#&*************!!!!!!!!!&&&& This is the end of the Daughter of Genkai. 


	18. This is an authors noteread it and vote ...

Hey! This is Hieis-gurl....I just changed my pen-name for no reason at all...well...for all of you who want a sequel to the daughter of genkai...please email me at knightsoftherounddemon@hotmail.com or hieis_gurl@yyhmail.com i would appreciate it if not so many of you emailed me at my hotmail one...i will start a sequel next Monday depending on the votes....  
Ja ne,  
Black dragon miyuki 


	19. This is the end

Hi, its me again. Since no one wants a sequel...well since I didn't get more than 5 votes...This is the end of the Daughter of Genkai and every other story I am writing. I sadly have to take my leave from writing as I am too busy to continue at the moment...So this is goodbye...  
Ja ne, Hieis-gurl, Black dragon miyuki., Deity of Darkness 


End file.
